


Howling Rain

by Springkink (Zebra)



Category: The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Beta Wanted, Community: springkink, F/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-11
Updated: 2009-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/pseuds/Springkink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caught in a rainstorm, Hitomi and Van are sheltered by Escaflowne, but the cold is still getting to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howling Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt:  
> Escaflowne, Van/Hitomi: Sharing a blanket for warmth/having to cuddle close - Stormy weather.

The rainstorm was almost upon them.

Where a few minutes ago the sun had danced upon the sea waves crashing onto a stony beach, now only dark gray remained. Van had flown Escaflowne as fast as he could, trying to outrun the rain, but now he had admitted defeat and landed on the beach. Hitomi clambered down so Van could change Escaflowne from dragon form into its robot one.

Escaflowne knelt down next to Hitomi, drawing its cape about itself, creating shelter from the rain.

"Hitomi, come up here."

Van helped her climb up to sit on Escaflowne's knee.

Between one moment and the next the downpour started, sudden and with an incredible vengeance. The rain was pelting Escaflowne's form, the wind was howling around them. Hitomi drew closer to Van. The atmosphere was ghostly, as if the world outside of their little cocoon consisted only of the rainstorm.

Hitomi started shivering.

Escaflowne's cape protected them from the deluge, but the wind found ways to get in, chilling both of them to the bone. Water started to flown over Escaflowne's feet, the stony ground disappearing.

"I'm going to take a look outside. Maybe the storm will be over soon and the water doesn't get any higher."

"Be careful, Van."

It was almost completely dark, only Escaflowne's energist was casting an eerie glow over them, Hitomi could make out Van giving her a short nod, before he stood and started to climb to Escaflowne's cockpit.

Hitomi anxiously kept her eyes on Van, not that she could do anything to help him. Soon enough Van managed to get inside Escaflowne and she could hear the machinery coming to life, gears turning and metal moving against metal.

A peal of thunder startled Hitomi. She sat shaking from the cold and was all to happy to see Van leave the cockpit shortly after.

Soon enough he was safely with her again, crouching next to her. Hitomi was sure she could hear his teeth chatter when he talked.

"It doesn't look like the weather will change any time soon. If the wind doesn't get worse, the water shouldn't get any higher, we'll be safe here."

Hitomi sighed in defeat and tried to fold herself into a small ball, knees drawn up and arms around her legs. The day had promised to be so beautiful, the sun shining, tufts of white clouds drifting across the sky, Van offering to take her on a flight over the ocean and along the coastline.

Nothing had pointed to them ending here, in spattering rain, cold and miserable. Merle would be so mad at them when they got back.

She was caught off guard when Van touched her arm, his hand wasn't any warmer than her skin.

"You'll get ill in this cold."

"I wish we had a blanket or something."

She was about to let her head fall on her arms, when Van started to move about. He was taking off his shirt.

"Van! What are you doing? Merle will have my head if you come back ill."

Not saying a word or looking at her he sat down next to her and drew her close to him. Setting her hands against his chest to push him away, she was about to complain, when something soft and warm settled around her.

She sat stunned, looking at the magnificent wings enveloping them. Ignoring his half naked state she snuggled closer to him, sharing her body warmth.

"Thank you, Van."

In response he drew her close, still avoiding to look at her. She smiled at that.  
Hitomi was much warmer already, the light glow of Van's wings raising her spirits, she was also sure that she was blushing. Leaning against him, her hands still on his naked chest.

Casting about for something to do to distract her from her embarrassment, she took her hand of his chest and stroked Van's feathers. He started at the touch. She looked at his slightly turned away face, he seemed troubled and withdrawn. His wings had always been a bad omen to him, probably not many had ever touched them or preferred their warmth to the icy cold. Hitomi felt the need to reassure him.

"Your wings are really beautiful, in my world nobody would think you a demon. They'd look at you as miracle and greatest wonder. As sign of good fortune."

He turned to her.

"Thank you, Hitomi."

The warm look in his eyes and the shy smile on his lips chased the last chill away. The downpour outside receded into the background and was forgotten.

☙End❧


End file.
